


Purring Sonnet

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: Alec sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You got the cat, didn’t you?” He groaned softly as he revealed the ball of fur nestled in his hands, purring softly.Day 15: Kittens





	Purring Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, again, sorry :)

Alec looked up from his book to the sound of the door of the loft creaking open. He cocked a curious brow, placing the book face down as he scanned over Magnus' fidgety figure. He caught sight of his hands clamped tightly around his back. His lips curved slightly as he prompted Magnus to explain himself. 

“Before you say anything,” he stated, “it wasn’t my fault.” 

Alec sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You got the cat, didn’t you?” He groaned softly as he revealed the ball of fur nestled in his hands, purring softly. 

“He was staring at me longingly through the window,” he said indignantly, “how was I supposed to resist his adorable charms, Alexander?” He cooed as the kitten purred, running his finger gently over the top of his head.

His heart couldn’t help but flutter in his chest as he watched Magnus smile. He fought the rising smile off his face, “please tell me you didn’t name it yet?” Magnus kept quiet. “You named it already, didn’t you?”

He hesitated slightly before responding, “I named him William Shakespaw.” He stifled a laugh as Alec slumped back, running his hands through his hair.

“If it makes you feel any better, you can call him Will.” He threw his head back letting his hearty laugh escape him as his husband just clenched his eyes shut, breathing deeply.


End file.
